Baba O' Riley
by Angel Pink
Summary: O que você faria para conquistar sua liberdade? SongFic. Completa. Resposta ao desafio de Margarida.


_**Disclaimer**__**: **_Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim a Masami Kurumada e a Toei Animation.

E a música é de total direito da banda The Who.

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**Baba O' Riley**_

- Flash Back: on -

"_Era um dia nublado, o fórum mais uma vez entrava em ação, era mais um caso a ser julgado. O juiz Dohko analisava com total concentração o caso: O réu tinha praticado homicídio acidental, mas pelo julgar a sua fixa, ele já tinha passagem criminal pela policia há algum tempo e essa história não estava 'colando'. Dessa vez ele não iria sair dali. A perícia já tinha dado seu "xeque-mate", a investigação expôs que: O acusado não tinha matado por acidente, pelo contrário, ele arquitetou minuciosamente seu plano para que toda a culpa prevalecesse na pessoa que tinha matado. _

_O juiz olhou novamente para todos dali presente e decreta a sentença._

_- O senhor réu Gregório Romanelli* irá pegar dez anos de prisão, pelo fato de ter cometido um homicídio culposo e por tentar enganar as autoridades." – Dohko._

- Flash Back: off –

**Out here in the fields**

**I fight for my meals**

**I get my back into my living**

**I don't need to fight**

**To prove I'm right**

**I don't need to be forgiven**

_Aqui fora nos campos_

_Eu luto pelas minhas refeições_

_Eu tenho minhas responsabilidades no meu modo de viver_

_Eu não preciso lutar_

Lembrar desse dia é como levar um soco no estômago. Já fazia um ano que estava preso. Máscara da Morte ou conhecido também como Mask estava escalando o muro do presidiário, logo logo cruzará sua liberdade após o grande salto. Ele tinha cavado um buraco na sua cela, teve todo cuidado para ninguém descobrir e... Voalá! Deu tudo certo. A parte mais difícil que tinha enfrentado foi ter que se esconder entre as sombras dos policiais vigilantes, mas para uma prisão pequena como aquela em que se encontrava, era moleza!

É chegada a hora. Mask olhou mais uma vez para trás e com um sorriso zombeteiro nos lábios, pulou do muro. Enquanto caia, um filme rápido se passou em sua cabeça, seus erros, seu grande amor, seus amigos, familiares, suas dores, suas perdas.

Quando sentiu o chão frio em contato com seu corpo, ele levantou rapidamente e correu. Ah, como é bom ser livre. Após um bom tempo correndo, Mask avista um orelhão, pára e disca a cobrar para um número familiar. Assim que a mulher encerra sua mensagem uma voz feminina é escutada.

- _**Alô.**_ – garota.

_- _Sally? – Mask.

- **Sim, pode falar Mask.** – Sally.

- Deu tudo certo. Já está pronta? – Mask.

- **Eu nasci pronta.** – Sally.

- É assim que se fala. – Mask desliga o telefone.

**Don't cry**

**Don't raise your eye**

**It's only teenage wasteland**

_Não chore,_

_Não levante seu olhar_

_É só a devastação adolescente_

Na cozinha, Sally também desliga o telefone e vai até a mesa. Sentando em uma das cadeiras ela olha novamente para a sua mochila. Levantando da cadeira e saindo da cozinha, depois segue para a sala, sobe as escadas, virá a direita e entra no quarto dos seus pais. Tirando do bolso um envelope ela coloca em cima do criado mudo e passa a mão em um molho de chaves.

Depois de sair do quarto dos seus pais, Sally entra no seu e vai até a sua cama. Abaixando no chão, ela retira um pedaço de fundo falso de assoalho e vê algumas pilhas pequenas de dinheiro. Com a mão direita, vai pegando e colocando em cima da cama. Assim que acaba ela coloca novamente o fundo falso e se levanta. Pega as pilhas de dinheiro e antes de sair, dá uma olhada no espelho. Não era possível, estava chorando.

_-"Eu sou uma idiota mesmo!"_ – pensa Sally.

Sally tinha apenas 18 anos. Tinha estatura média, cabelo loiros levemente ondulados, olhos dourados e dona de uma pele branca, com as bochechas levemente rosadas. Acabará gostando de Mask em uma festa, depois desse dia nunca mais conseguiu esquecê-lo. Todos daquela cidadezinha sabiam que apesar dele ser lindo, não prestava. Sally enfrentou a fúria da sua família e perdeu amizades, tudo em nome do amor por Mask. Estava fugindo para longe, com ele. E se voltasse sabia que não seria perdoada pelos seus pais.

Garota de gênio teimoso, essa era Sally. Uma moça que era doce e acabou se tornando rude. Por não aceitarem seu lance com Máscara da Morte.

**Sally, take my hand**

**Travel south crossland**

**Put out the fire**

**Don't look past my shoulder**

_Sally, pegue minha mão_

_Bem,viaje até o sul, cruzando a território_

_Apague o fogo_

_E não olhe acima do meu ombro_

Depois de se analisar no espelho, ela sai do quarto com o dinheiro nas mãos, desce as escadas e vai até cozinha novamente, abre a mochila e coloca as pilhas dentro, depois fecha. Joga ela nas costas e desce para o porão. Com a luz do seu celular, ela tenta iluminar o local, nisso encontra uma pequena adega, lá nos fundos. Vai até ela, abre e pega algumas bebidas. Depois sai de lá.

Fechando a porta principal da casa, Sally se afasta, vai até a garagem e abre o portão. Indo direto para o carro do seu pai, ela deposita com cuidado as bebidas e joga a mochila no banco dos passageiros. Ajeita o retrovisor, liga o carro, engata a marcha e vai embora.

Liga o rádio e sintoniza em um canal que só passa músicas de rock clássico. Depois de 15 minutos, ela avista Mask e encosta o carro perto dele.

- Vamos? – Sally.

- Só se for agora. – Mask abrindo a porta do carro e entrando.

**The exodus is here**

**The happy ones are near**

**Let's get together**

**Before we get much older**

_O êxodo está aqui_

_Aqueles felizes estão próximos_

_Vamos ficar juntos_

_Antes de ficarmos muito velhos_

Já bem longe da cidade, Sally e Mask ficam só nos beijos.

- Ah, esqueci de te falar, tem bebidas aí atrás. – Sally no volante.

- Sério? – Mask.

- Ahãm. – sem desviar os olhos da estrada.

Mask pega uma garrafa, retira o lacre e dá uma boa golada.

- Somos implacáveis. Damos uma dupla e tanto. – Mask sentindo o líquido rasgar em seu pescoço.

- Com certeza. Mi Amore. – Sally.

- E seus pais? – Mask.

- O que é que têm eles? – Sally.

- Como fez para conseguir fugir? – Mask.

- Os entorpeci com sonífero. – Sally.

- Flash Back on –

_- Sally esse suco está uma delícia. – diz a mãe pegando o último copo da bandeja que a filha trazia nas mãos._

_- É verdade. – após beber todo o suco, o pai de Sally boceja. – Que sono._

_- Eu também estou. Acho que cansei muito limpando essa casa. Vou me deitar, boa noite Sally. – mãe de Sally._

_- Boa noite mamãe. - Sally_

_- Eu também vou me deitar. – dando um beijo na testa da filha e saindo. – Boa noite Sally._

_- Boa noite papai. – Sally dando um sorriso malicioso._

_- Flash Back off –_

- Boa estratégia. – Mask.

- Agora estamos livres. – grita Sally. – Livres desse povo que nos atormentava, livres dessa cidade chata, livres para nos amarmos...

- Sally. – Mask.

- Diga? – o encarando.

- Eu te amo! – Mask finaliza a frase com um beijo.

**Teenage wasteland**

**It's Just a teenage wasteland**

**Teenage wasteland**

**Oh, oh**

**Teenage wasteleand**

**They're all wasted!**

_Devastação adolescente_

_É só a devastação adolescente_

_Devastação adolescente_

_Oh, oh_

_É só a devastação adolescente_

_Eles estão todos bêbados!_

_**-x-x-x-**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Gregório Romanelli: Esse é um nome que inventei para o Mask. O sobrenome Romanelli foi retirado de um livro que li e o nome Gregório de um colega meu. <strong>_

**Bem, está aí o desafio! Espero que tenha gostado dona Sheila! Eu ameeeei essa música. Muito legal ela. Aguardo mais desafios heim? Beijão minha linda.**

* * *

><p><strong>Angel Pink!<strong>


End file.
